La Recherche du paradis
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Choisir un endroit où dormir est tout un art.


**LA RECHERCHE DU PARADIS**

 _Choisir un endroit où dormir est tout un art._

 **Note :** Premier thème de la nuit du FoF : **Buisson** ! Et comme sur les thèmes où j'ai du mal j'écris toujours sur One Piece, me voilà o/

 **Note reviews :** Je réponds aux reviews Guest (lecteurs anonymes) sur twitter avec le hashtag #HSFHguest

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Zoro aimait dormir. Ce n'était une surprise pour personne. Luffy savait très bien qu'il ne devait pas le déranger pendant ces siestes, de même que Usopp et Franky qui l'évitaient dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Sanji évitait soigneusement de lui marcher dessus – moins il l'entendait, mieux c'était – Brook jouait des mélodies bien plus apaisantes qu'à l'accoutumée, Nami se posait pour bronzer en silence, de même que Robin qui lisait un livre à côté de la navigatrice.

Les siestes de Zoro étaient courtes et en général il ne se réveillait pas de lui-même. Un cri de Luffy, de Nami, un air de guitare de Brook ou bien Franky qui se lançait dans une nouvelle composition d'une chanson à fendre l'âme. Non, Zoro se faisait toujours réveiller par un tiers.

Cependant, il y avait ces fois où il dormait pleinement, n'entendait rien autour de lui et se réveillait bien reposé. Les fois où il faisait une sieste dans la vigie étaient les plus courantes. En général, personne ne s'y installait de plein gré, c'était l'endroit où personne ne montait pour voir ce qu'il se passait sur le vaste océan, l'endroit le plus reculé du navire, être coincé à ce poste était un peu la punition de devoir s'installer ici.

C'était pour cette raison que Zoro adorait s'y endormir.

Tout l'équipage l'oubliait, il oubliait l'équipage, et tout le monde y trouvait son compte.

Bien évidemment, son nouveau paradis se transforma vite en enfer lorsque Luffy et Usopp comprirent à quel point écrire sur son visage pendant qu'il dormait était amusant – évidemment Sanji et Nami les encourageaient, en tant qu'abruti et sorcière de l'équipage.

Zoro avait donc dû chercher un nouveau paradis.

Et il l'avait trouvé. L'endroit le plus parfait du Sunny Go pour que personne ne vienne l'embêter, encore plus parfait que la vigie : le jardin de Nami.

Au début il n'avait pas du tout été à l'aise à l'idée de dormir sur le territoire de la sorcière. Elle pouvait débarquer à tout moment et le jeter par-dessus bord pour avoir osé se cacher en plein milieu des arbres qu'elle avait soigneusement demandé à faire entreposer sur le bateau.

Les premières siestes avaient été tendue. Il ne dormait pas vraiment, sursautait au moindre bruit, et avait même une fois pris la fuite. Mais petit à petit il s'était relaxé, avait réalisé que l'équipage tout entier avait peur de cette zone et que personne ne venait le déranger. C'était l'endroit _parfait_.

C'était pour cela qu'en ce moment même, il se calait confortablement entre deux mandariniers et fermait les yeux pour se reposer après la longue matinée qu'il avait eue. Il eut à peine le temps de soupirer de bien-être qu'il entendit des pas se rapprocher. Oh, de toute façon personne ne jetait de coup d'oeil à cet endroit, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Sauf que quelqu'un écartait les branches des arbres et qu'une chose finit par se poser sur sa tête.

Zoro se figea, retint sa respiration, et se demanda si sa fin était proche. Mais ce qui lui caressait la tête était loin d'être une main. Non, cela ressemblait plus à–

« Zoro ?! » Chopper. « Je savais bien que ce buisson était trop clair ! » S'exclama le médecin de l'équipage. Le bretteur n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Nami accourait, le fusillant du regard en voyant sa nouvelle cachette.

Sa vie était foutue.

* * *

 _End ~_

 **Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à cette phrase et que vous comptez fermer votre page, attendez une seconde !**

 **Les reviews sont la seule façon de savoir si un écrit vous a plu ou non. Certes, les favoris ou même juste les vues peuvent faire plaisir, mais le but de partager ses écrits est tout de même d'avoir un retour pour pouvoir échanger et qui sait, pouvoir peut-être par la suite faire de belles rencontres :)**

 **Si vous avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, laissez une review, vo** **us pouvez être sûrs que j'y répondrai avec très grand plaisir !**


End file.
